The Love Of Family
by Dalafanole
Summary: I've reposted this in hopes of new readers VH AU - Hitomi and her little brother travel Gaea, searching for the truth of who they really are. When they come to Fanalia they are caught in the war to save Gaea's future. Will they find out who they are or re
1. Chapter 1

AN- I have re moved this fic and reposted it in hopes of gathering new readers. I Promise I will update this fic more often, I have had major writers block but I think it's gone now. So, this is how it goes for those who haven't read this fic yet. All the characters are going to be in here, I just have a different way of writing the story with a few little twists. It takes place near the end of the Destiny War and Hitomi hasn't been helping (you'll see what I mean). This is an AU fic so bare with me! Please read and review telling me how I did. Arigatou!  
  
"words" = someone speaking  
  
'words' = someone thinking  
  
words = you'll find out  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Escaflowne or any of it's characters. Too bad :'(  
  
The Love Of Family  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Help! Please, help us!" A voice off in the distance yelled.  
  
"Did you hear dat sister? Sounds wike someones in twouble again." The little five year old boy stated in his little baby voice.  
  
"Yes, Mamoru, it does. Let's go see what's wrong." His fifteen year old sister said.  
  
As they started heading in the direction of the crys for help they heard a horrible scream.  
  
"Hurry, Hitomi! Mamoru called, already far ahead of his sister, running at full speed, dodging trees along the way.  
  
'For such a little boy he sure is getting fast!' Hitomi thought, watching Mamoru from behind, his short brown hair being blown back. She could feel her own boyish-styled brown hair doing the same as she sprinted through the forest. Her long robes also fluttered behind her. Hitomi then saw her brother quietly hide behind a bush, watching what was going on in the clearing in front of them. Hitomi caught up and knelt beside her brother, watching what he was.  
  
"Oh-no." Hitomi whispered, seeing a man lying on the ground with a pool of blood slowly forming around him. Beside him sat a woman crying hysterically, with a trembling little girl around Mamoru's age clenched to her skirt. "That must be his family." She sadly whispered as she hugged her little brother.  
  
"We have to help dem, Hitomi. We have to make dat bad man go away." Mamoru whispered, pointing at the grinning swordsman holding the bloody sword.  
  
"Get up!" He ordered the girl and her mother, but the two stayed where they were, crying.  
  
"Hitomi!" Mamoru whispered.  
  
"Okay," She said, drawing her sword and putting up her sword so no one could see her face. "Go around, without being seen, and wait until I tell you to get them out of here."  
  
With that said, Mamoru crept from bush to bush until he got to the other side of the clearing. As he was doing that, Hitomi jumped out from behind the bushes just as the swordsman was about to grab the girl.  
  
"Stop!" Hitomi yelled in a low tone of voice, trying to hide the fact that she's a girl. "Leave that family alone! Haven't you caused enough pain?" Hitomi gestured to the dying man.  
  
"By order of the Zaibach Emporer, any travelers wandering these parts must be imprisoned. That includes you. Those who refuse must be taken-care-of." The swordsman evilly smiled at what he had done.  
  
"Zaibach?" Hitomi asked in confusion at never hearing of them before. Now that she was closer she could see that the swordsman was a soldier, but not very high ranked by the look of his uniform.  
  
"Yes Zaibach. We are fighting against Fanalia so that we can alter the fate of Gaia to our likings without that miserable king getting in our way!"  
  
"Monster!" The woman screamed, "You can't control fate! Everyone chooses their own fate!"  
  
Hitomi nodded in agreement. Just then the little girl screamed as the soldier was about to strike the woman for her remark. Hitomi saw this as her cue to attack. Seeing the cloaked swordsman come charging at him, the soldier quickly blocked the attack. (AN- no one knows it's a girl under the robes so everyone assumes she's a guy, since swords-women aren't so common)  
  
As the two fought, Hitomi spoke with Mamoru through her mind, Mamoru, now. Get them away from here while I take care of him! Hitomi then saw her brother come out from behind the bushes and quietly walk towards the family.  
  
'Good, now all I have to do is keep him distracted long enough so that they can get away.' Hitomi thought as she kept up the fight with the soldier.  
  
Since Hitomi was incredibly skilled at swordsmanship (especially since she taught herself through the many fights she's been in helping others as well as her little brother through the years) it was easy keeping this rookie soldier distracted.  
  
Meanwhile, Mamoru was trying to reach the family without being noticed by the soldier. 'Okay, gotta be bwave, like Hitomi. She wants me to do dis, I can do dis.' Mamoru thought to him self, trying to build up his confidence. "Psst! Hey, dis way! Come wiff me!  
  
"Who are you?" The woman asked, still sobbing.  
  
"I'm h-his wittle bwother." Mamoru replied quietly, pointing at Hitomi. He remembered Hitomi saying that whenever she has her hood covering her head she was pretending to be a boy. "We have to weave here if we want to be out of da way of danger." Mamoru was trying so hard to be grown-up.  
  
"C-come on m-mommy" The little girl said through her sobs as she walked up to Mamoru. Her mother nodded and dragged her husband, following the little boy. After they couldn't see the fight any more they stopped. Mamoru looked from the little girl to the woman to to the bleeding man who was hardly breathing and felt sorry for them. He and Hitomi never knew their parents and each other was all they had. It's been like that all his life and he thought that's how it'll be forever. He thought that no one else would ever love him. Hitomi then spoke to him, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
Good job, Mamoru. Now wait for me.  
  
Okay, hurry. He replied back. They've been able to communicate like that all their lives but he didn't know why. That is why they are traveling, to find out who they are and if they have any family. "Now we wait." He told the crying family.  
  
"For what?" The woman asked.  
  
"My bwother."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No more playing! Now you die!" Hitomi yelled, and before the soldier could react she slit his throat with one swish of her sword. As she wiped the blood off her sword, she took one last look at the dead soldier before heading off to find her brother.  
  
"You're okay!" Mamoru cried excitedly as he ran into Hitomi's arms. Hitomi gave her little brother a hug before walking towards the injured man. She knelt beside him, looking at the wound in his side.  
  
"He was trying to drive that Zaibach soldier away from us." The woman cried.  
  
Hitomi nodded a the woman, then placed her hand on the man's cut. After a moment of concentrating, a blue light emmited from Hitomi's hand and surrounded the man's body. As she was doing this both the woman and the girl gasped. The woman asked Mamoru what she was doing.  
  
"Don't worry, he's going to be okay."  
  
A couple more minutes went by, then suddenly the man sat up, looking extremely confused.  
  
"Where am I? Where's the soldier?" He asked, frantically looking around.  
  
"He's gone." The woman said in disbelief.  
  
"Daddy!" The girl cried, running up to her father. The woman did the same.  
  
"We thought you were dead!" After the woman caught her breath, she explained what happened to her husband.  
  
"Well, it seems I owe you my life, young men." He said shaking Hitomi's hand, then Mamoru's, who was being held by his sister.  
  
"Well, I can't accept your life." Hitomi said in her deep voice, still pretending to be a guy.  
  
"Then I hope you can accept this." The woman said as she handed Mamoru quite a bit of money.  
  
"Wow, thanks" They said as Mamoru handed the money to Hitomi to put it in her pouch. "I do have a question, though. Which way is Fanalia?" After Hitomi asked this she regretted doing so because of the looks she was given.  
  
"You don't want to go there, my friends. There's a war going on in Fanalia. Which is why we are leaving." The woman said, terror in her eyes.  
  
"We need to go to Fanalia, to help with the war.  
  
"Alright," The man said in a defeated tone, "If you head in that direction you should reach Fanalia by morning."  
  
"Thank-you." Hitomi and Mamoru said, as Hitomi started walking in the direction the man pointing with her brother now on her shoulders.  
  
"One more thing." The man called to them. Hitomi stopped and turned to face them. "You healed me, does that mean you're a sorcerer?"  
  
Hitomi turned and continued walking. "Something like that." Her voice echoed, since she was too deep in the forest to be seen.  
  
AN - So, Hitomi is a swords woman with magical powers. That must mean Mamoru has some magic as well, if he can communicate with Hitomi through his mind. And what does Hitomi mean by "Something like that."? Review and tell me what you think and if I should put up another chapter or just let it die. (personally think it's okay for my VERY FIRST ONE!) Arigatou, ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN - Thanks for the reviews!! They mean a lot.  
  
SabineballZ - I'm really sorry that I didn't update, I'll be updating more offten so I won't fall behind anymore! I hope you will keep reviewing! :D  
  
Kaurin - I'm glad you like my fic! I don't know if Mamoru is his official name, but that's what I've been told. Ya, Hitomi still has her power of vision, I'll fit it in some how. And you'll find out more about Hitomi and Mamoru's past right away. And I'll never be annoyed at your questions! I love reading them! Keep reviewing! :D  
  
Sara - I'm happy you enjoy reading my fic! Don't worry I'll never let it die! This is my first fic I ever wrote so I'm going to keep writing. :P  
  
Disclaimer - I'm not the owner of Escaflowne!!!  
  
Chapter 2-The Dream  
  
"Hitomi, it's wate. Can we pwease stop?" Mamoru complained, looking up at his big sister. They've been walking for hours in the direction the man had said. Well, Hitomi's been walking, Mamoru's been carried most of the time.  
  
"Fine, we'll stop for the night. But we have to continue first thing in the morning." Hitomi said as she took off her robes to relax. Underneath her robes she wore a dark green skirt (a bit longer than the one on the series) and a light green spaghetti strap shirt. Green always brought out her eyes.  
  
"Kay." Mamoru took off the back-pack he was crying and got out two blankets.  
  
Hitomi helped him spread them out, then they went looking for firewood and berries. After they got back Hitomi started a fire and got dinner ready. Since they also had bread and other fruit she bought in the last town they passed through, they had more than enough food to eat. When they were finished eating, they settled in for the night and fell asleep under the stars.  
  
*** "Where am I?" Hitomi asked, looking around, but all she could see was darkness all around. "Mamoru? Where are you?" Hitomi started walking around the dark world, looking for her little brother. After walking for a while she started to run, calling for him. "Mamoru! This isn't funny! Come here!" She was running as fast as she could when she tripped over something. "A rock" Hitomi said, trying to hold back the worried tears forming in her eyes. She looked closer at the rock, as she did she saw two tear-drop shapes painted on it. One blue and one green. The shapes almost seemed to be coming out of it. But when she reached out to grab them all she felt was the hard surface of the rock. That was when she heard the soft sounds of someone whimpering. "Mamoru!?" Hitomi yelled, standing up. But it was too dark, she couldn't see anything.  
  
'Mamoru where are you? If anything happens to you . . . . . I don't know what I'd do.' Hitomi thought, tears now rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Don't cry child." A woman's voice said. The voice sounded familiar to Hitomi, but she didn't know where she had heard it from. "Crying only makes your heart darker and filled with more pain." As the woman said this, the world became even more dark until she couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face. Also the whimpering became more distant.  
  
"No! Mamoru, come back!" Hitomi yelled, as she tried to hold back her sobs. "Where am I and where's my brother?"  
  
"You don't know?" The woman said appearing in front of Hitomi. She wore a long white dress with a vail over her face. "This is your heart and your brother is waiting for you in the center."  
  
"But why is my heart full of darkness? I thought only people with evil inside of them have darkness in their hearts."  
  
"This darkness is different. This isn't the darkness of evil or hate, but is for hiding memories of your past." The woman explained.  
  
"My past?" Hitomi said, looking more closely into the darkness. She now saw figures that she couldn't see before. They were just a dark blur, so she couldn't make them out. "How can I see my past in this darkness."  
  
"I can't tell you that. But I can help you start your quest."  
  
"Quest?"  
  
"To help you figure out who you are of course." And at that moment there was a bright light coming from the rock with the two tear-drop shapes on it. Then a beam of light shot from the rock and disappeared into the darkness. Another beam of light shot at Hitomi's chest. The impact made her fall backwards on to the ground. When the light faded Hitomi put her hand where it hit her, expecting there to be blood. Instead there was a green tear-drop shaped pendant hanging around her neck.  
  
"What is this?" Hitomi asked the mysterious woman in the vail.  
  
"That pendant is the last tear your mother shed for you and your brother before she left. The one that your brother has is the last tear your father shed." The woman said trying to hide her emotions. "Follow the pendants and you will find what you are looking for, they will also light your way when you are lost." And with that she disappeared.  
  
"Wait! What do you know about my parents? Why are you in my heart?" Hitomi was full of questions that she wanted to be answered.  
  
"You will find out soon enough." The woman's voice echoed in the darkness.  
  
"Wait!" Hitomi called, but she was gone. Hitomi looked into the darkness but couldn't see the figures anymore, she was able to see her hand again though. "The darkness slightly cleared" When she looked up she saw a little blue light in the distance. "What's that?" She asked herself, slowly walking towards it. As she came closer her pendant started to glow.  
  
"The one your brother has . . . . ." The woman's voice echoed in her mind.  
  
"Mamoru?" Hitomi started running towards the light, hoping to see her brother. As she had hoped, there was her brother, asleep on the ground with his blue pendant slightly glowing around his neck. "Mamoru. I found you." Hitomi said as she picked up her little brother and cradled him in her arms. "I'm so glad you're safe."***  
  
"Hitomi, wake up. It's mowning, we gotta go." Mamoru said, shaking Hitomi.  
  
"Huh? Morning?" Hitomi said as she sat up, trying to recall what had happened.  
  
"I got ya some bewies fow bweakfast." Mamoru handed the breakfast to his sister.  
  
"Thank-you, Mamoru."  
  
'Was it just a dream?' Hitomi wondered as she ate.  
  
"You got one to, huh? Mines bwue!" Mamoru said as he took the blue pendant out of his shirt to show Hitomi.  
  
'The pendants! I forgot about them.' Hitomi thought as she examined hers more closely. She saw that they were jewels, hers was an emerald and Mamoru's was a sapphire.  
  
"Did daddy give yours too?" Mamoru asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"What are you talking about, Mamoru?"  
  
"Well, he didn't say he was daddy but he looked a lot like you Hitomi. You have the same green eyes, same nose and he smiles like you do."  
  
'What is Mamoru saying? Did father really give him the pendant? Was it mother who I was talking to? What does all this mean?' Hitomi's mind was racing with all these questions so fast that her head hurt.  
  
"Hitomi, you okay?" Mamoru asked with concern in his eyes.  
  
"Ya, I'm okay. And father didn't give you that pendant, it was just a dream." She said trying to convince herself more than her brother.  
  
"But-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it any more!" Hitomi interrupted him in a stern voice which made Mamoru be quiet. "Now, can you pack up while I go wash up?"  
  
"Mm-hm. Den are we going to Fanawia?"  
  
"Yes." Hitomi then started to walk into the forest leaving Mamoru to pack up the blankets. She stopped in front of a spring with clear blue water. She then removed her clothing and stepped in the spring. She never got to have a nice bath with all the fancy soaps and bath oils, she just washed herself in any pond or body of water she could find. (Not in public, of course) As she bathed she thought about what Mamoru said about their father. "Can't be." She said aloud continued bathing without giving it another thought.  
  
Hitomi and Mamoru's parents both mysteriously disappeared a couple of months after Mamoru was born. When they weren't found they were presumed dead. Hitomi was ten years old at the time, but lost her memory, so no one ever knew their parents. She was diagnosed with amnesia and was told that she would never regain her memory from before she was ten. Ever since then she has taken care of her little brother and has and always will protect him, since he is the only family she has. Even though he too has the same abilities and magic powers as Hitomi, she still considers him a little kid who needs to be taken care of and who needs guidance. And even though Mamoru is only five, he knows everything Hitomi does and can do almost everything she can.  
  
As Hitomi was drying off and getting dressed, Mamoru spoke with her through their "mind talk". Hitomi, you done yet? Let's go! He said impatiently.  
  
I'm coming. Hitomi replied. They use their ability to speak with each other telepathically a lot. It comes in handy when Mamoru gets lost.  
  
"Come on, let's get going." Hitomi said as she just walked right by Mamoru.  
  
"Wait fow me, sis!" He called, running to catch up to his big sister. They walked for about two hours before they were able to see the top of the Fanalian castle. "Dare it is, Hitomi!"  
  
Right after Mamoru said that, a blaze of fire exploded around the castle. The two started running in the direction of the city. But as they came nearer they stopped dead in their tracks. The city and the castle were burning to the ground, and it was all because of one blood red guymelef who kept laughing an yelling, "BURN! BURN!"  
  
AN - So what do you think so far? Well, now you got a little more to work on with Hitomi and Mamoru's past. If you still have questions please don't hesitate to ask, cause I might miss an important bit of information! I promise that more characters will be in the next chapter. Well, I hope to get some more reviews! Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 3

AN - Great! More reviews! ^_^ I hope to get lots more! So far I've been updating this fic almost once every couple of days, after this chapter I might take a little while longer, but not too much longer. I hope you'll all bare with me! R&R  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Esca or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hitomi couldn't believe her eyes. Out of all the battles she's ever seen, never has she seen anyone attack so coldly and full of evil. Mamoru was thinking the same thing. Many five year olds would cry or run away from a scene like this, but not Mamoru. He was raised to be a fighter like his sister. When Hitomi looked at her brother she did see fear glazed over his eyes though.  
  
"You okay?" Hitomi asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"Ya, but why is he bwuning the castle?"  
  
"I don't know, but we gotta stop him!"  
  
As they crept behind the bushes, avoiding the guards that were keeping look out, they came to an abandoned house which they hid in. It was one of the few houses that were still in one piece. Hitomi and Mamoru entered just as a group of soldiers were gathering around outside. Hitomi crawled to a broken window and peeked outside, listening to there conversation.  
  
"Alright Dragon Slayers, listen up! Lord Dilandau has ordered us to find that miserable king of Fanalia. Find him and bring him back to Dilandau alive. He wants to kill him himself." The soldier with the short brown hair ordered.  
  
"Seems like the king here is still alive, Mamoru." Hitomi quietly said.  
  
"Gatti, go look for him in the north end of the city. Dallet, you go look in the south end. Guimel, you check here in the west end. Violle, the east end and Chesta, you check the forest behind the castle. I'm going to report back to Lord Dilandau." (AN - If you didn't know, that was Miguel giving the orders. He's my fav Dragon Slayer, so I kinda made him in charge while Dilly's not in the picture ^_^ )  
  
After the orders were given, they all went their separate ways, not noticing Hitomi in the window.  
  
"Hitomi we gots to find da king befoe day do!" Mamoru said making Hitomi more frustrated.  
  
"I know, I know. Let me think for a second."  
  
After a minute or so of thinking they heard foot steps outside. The two of them went as quiet as they could, as the footsteps came towards them. The door opened suddenly and Hitomi quickly stepped in front of Mamoru, drawing her sword.  
  
A boy with wild raven hair and deep brown eyes looked at them for a second before holding up his already unsheathed sword. Hitomi saw it was covered in freshly drawn blood. The boy looked to be around her age, she noticed he was breathing heavily too. When Mamoru poked his head out from behind Hitomi's robes to get a better look, she realized that she didn't have her hood up, so the boy was able to see she was a girl.  
  
When the boy saw Mamoru behind Hitomi he spoke in a rather demanding voice, "What are you doing with that little boy?"  
  
'He must think I'm keeping him hostage.' Hitomi thought. "He's my brother, Mamoru. My name is Hitomi. We have come to aid Fanalia in battle."  
  
"Oh?" Was all the boy said, putting away his sword.  
  
"We need to find the king of Fanalia."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To make sure he's safe." (duh)  
  
"Trust me he's safe." The boy said sitting down to catch his breath. "I'm Van. I'm also fighting against Zaibach, trying to regain the peace on Gaea. Unfortunately, I'm the only one fighting here in Fanalia."  
  
"Where's everyone else?" Hitomi asked, fearing that he will say they're all dead.  
  
"They're all fighting in Asturia. Everyone thought that's where Dilandau would be attacking. All the armies are there, looking for him."  
  
Hitomi was getting confused. She has never been in this part of Gaea, so she's never heard of any of these countries. "Okay, let me get this straight. You are a resident of Fanalia, fighting for your country against Zaibach. This Dilandau guy is . . . . . . . . . the leader of Zaibach?"  
  
"He is now, since the first two in command have fallen." (he means Dornkirk and Folken) Van answered with some bitterness in his voice. Hitomi noticed but put it out of her mind for the moment. She looked over at her brother who was playing with some toys he had found in the corner of the room. She then walked over to Van and sat down on a table beside him.  
  
Van also looked and smiled. "Are you and your brother close, Hitomi?"  
  
"Yes we are." 'This boy seems nice enough, I think I can trust him.' Hitomi thought.  
  
Her and Van talked for a few minutes and she found out the everyone was calling this the Destiny War. After some explaining of what was going on, there was an awkward silence between Van and Hitomi. Hitomi watched Mamoru play with some child's toys. While she was, she could sense Van looking at her, she could feel his eyes going over her body. It sent shivers up her spine. When she looked to him, he quickly shifted his eyes to hers so she couldn't see where he was looking. She glared at him suspiciously for a while. She was about to ask him what he was looking at when he grinned and spoke.  
  
"So Hitomi, where are you and Mamoru from? You can't be from around here because you didn't know about the war until now."  
  
Hitomi was about to speak, when she heard Mamoru cry out. Van jumped up and unsheathed his sword at the sight of of one of the Dragon Slayers.  
  
'It's the one they called Violle.' Hitomi thought, looking at the guy with curly black hair who had Mamoru hostage.  
  
"I should kill this boy to pay for you killing Guimel, Van." Violle said, as he tightened his grip on Mamoru.  
  
"NO! Mamoru!" Hitomi yelled, about to charge at Violle with her sword held out in front of her. But she was pulled back by Van.  
  
"No. Look at his hold."  
  
Hitomi looked and saw a dagger being held to Mamoru's throat.  
  
Mamoru, can you get away? Hitomi asked telepathically.  
  
No, he's too stwong. If I move he'll huwt me. Hitomi heard the terror in his thoughts. She looked to Van for help. This was the first time Hitomi let someone take her brother hostage.  
  
"This is all my fault. I should have been watching him!" Hitomi whispered, angry at herself and scared for Mamoru's wellbeing.  
  
"It's not your fault." Van whispered back before speaking to Mamoru's captor. "Let the boy go, Violle! This isn't his fight!"  
  
"No it's not, so you wouldn't want him to get hurt because of you would you, KING VAN?!"  
  
Both Hitomi and Mamoru gasped at hearing Violle's remark. "King Van?" Hitomi was so surprised, that's all she was able to say. Van never averted his icy glare from the soldier in front of him.  
  
"I'll give you a second to explain to your girlfriend"  
  
Hitomi blushed before speaking. "Why didn't you tell me you were a king? A king of which country?" Hitomi whispered, not wanting to be heard by Violle. And of course she was a little angry at Van for not telling her who he was.  
  
"I'm Van de Slanzer Fanel, king of Fanalia. And I never told you because you never asked." Van said with another little smirk on his face. Hitomi just stared at him in disbelief.  
  
'How can he be making jokes at a time like this?!' Hitomi thought, her head about to explode from all the frustration.  
  
"But that's not important now." Van said, turning serious again. "What is, is getting your brother away from him safely." Van looked back at Mamoru who was now crying from fear. He then looked deep into Hitomi's emerald eyes and smiled. "I have an idea, but Mamoru has to duck out of the way at the right time. The hard part is telling Mamoru what to do without Violle knowing." Van thought for a minute before his thoughts were interrupted by Violle.  
  
"Are you ready to come quietly, Vaaaannnn?" He said tauntingly.  
  
"In a miiinuuute." Van said in the same mocking voice.  
  
"If you're trying to come up with a plan it won't work. If you make one false movement, the baby gets it."  
  
"Van, I can let Mamoru know what to do if you give some kind of signal." Hitomi whispered.  
  
"Okay, let him know to duck as soon as I grab my sword. How are you going to let him know?"  
  
Hitomi smiled, "Brother sister connection, of course."  
  
Van just looked at her with a confused expression on his face before walking toward Violle. "I'll go, if you release the boy."  
  
"Fine, fine. Whatever."  
  
Hitomi took this time to tell Mamoru what to do. Mamoru, listen. When Van grabs for his sword, duck out of the way, okay?  
  
Mamoru looked at Van and nodded at him. Van stopped in front of the boy and his captor. Then in one swift moment Van grabbed for his sword, Mamoru's eyes widened and Hitomi screamed. Then he fell, a pool of blood forming underneath him.  
  
AN - So, what do you think? Did it suck or was it a good chapter? I promise I'll have the next chapter up soon. Ja ne! ^_^ 


End file.
